


Sharp Bright Stars 夜空中最亮的星

by OOOOshirkeOOOO, Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Cancer, Gen, Old Age, 年老, 癌症
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OOOOshirkeOOOO/pseuds/OOOOshirkeOOOO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>这个世上，有些命运冥冥中早有定数。<br/>（“我一直以为我会是死得早的那个，”Marty 说道。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Bright Stars 夜空中最亮的星

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sharp bright stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901784) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



> Actually this is my dear 22(OOOOshirkeOOOO)'s translation work.  
> Thx for her great effort and accurate delivery of scioscribe's original.  
> scioscribe's TD fics are TREASURES.  
> Also recommend the Undercover!AU here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2036904/chapters/4421763  
> XOXO
> 
> 感谢22给窝的生贺www人生第一份译文生贺的样子~  
> 虐死人不偿命XD【喂

夜空中最亮的星①

 

~

 

    “我一直以为我会是死得早的那个，”Marty 说道，“我连遗愿清单都计划好了。”

    “你又没和我一样作践身体，所以——”

    “Rust，”Marty 嗔怪道，“我这正要和你谈我的计划，别打岔。”

    Rust抬了抬手，示意让他继续。

    “到那时候，我躺在床上等死，而你试着把一些不知道从哪里扒来的偏方用在我身上，站在边上祈祷，嘴里还念念有词，然后我就看到那束光逐渐变亮，知道自己的时辰到了。我会拽住你袖子把你拉到嘴边，对着你的耳朵讲出我的遗言，嘀咕一句：‘尼采②…是个混蛋’，然后就蹬腿。”

    Rust颔首回应：“嗯，这个计划听起来还真是妙不可言。”

    “那可不。这个计划落到你手里只准要泡汤。”他把大拇指狠狠地压在Rust手指背面的关节上，一遍又一遍地刮过去又刮过来，像是把Rust的指骨当做琴键来演奏和弦，以为这样能让整件事听起来更加美妙。

 

*

    Marty 对Rust治疗所需的医用器材甚为关切。他还曾擦拭那个氧气罐，不过被Rust逮了个正着。

    他通知过Maggie，她没来，只是传真过来了几本宣传小册和一些草草写下的书面指示，偶尔还会在上面加上些许标注： **他想喝酒就让他喝，反正戒酒也已经于事无补。** 这些标注看起来像渍进纸页里的血滴一样刺目。

    不过Rust并没有喝。大多数时间他都在读书。他定了一些书让人运过来，这样书到这里的时候，Marty会用他的裁纸刀划开包装箱上的胶带，把里面的内容一本一本取出，每拿一本都会实况转播似得吐槽，这种乐子，Rust觉得他在其他任何地方都找不到。“不过，先把你的手洗洗，” 第三遍整理这些书时，他提醒道，“上次有一半的书上留下了玉米片印子。”

 

*

    “让我告诉咱们下一步能做些什么，”Marty建议。Rust不知道这话题会引向何方，他不能确信接下来Marty会卖弄他从网上看到的类似—— **可以把鲨鱼的血注射到你脊柱里，** **Rust， 咱们可以** ——也或许是更糟、更让人难以承受的什么—— **咱们总可以确保黄泉为伴。** 他接过话头，“不，”反驳地很快，唯恐第二种可能应验。

    Marty 不动声色地看着他。“不听？”他问道。

    “没错。”

 

*

    Marty咳嗽发作了，比以往都严重，待情况稳定下来之后，他挨着Rust坐在床上，身子倚着床头板。Rust把手放在他胸前，感受着一上一下、轻浅而急促的律动。“该死，”他开口说，“你的状况也没比我强到哪儿去。”

    Marty低头看到Rust的手还搭在自己心脏上方，后者手上的脉搏血氧定量计碰触着他。Rust注意得到，Marty把注意力逐渐游移到那个塑料夹子，继而又联想起它所代表的含义，于是Rust抬起Marty的手，把它搭在了自己的手上，这样他们能看到的只有Marty浓密的汗毛和粗大的血管。Rust的手一直是比较好看的那个，骨骼构造更精致。然而他却选择把自己交到Marty手里，而不是交由自己，就好像凭借且仅仅凭靠对它们——肌腱、握力——做出的评估，就下定了决心。他说， **这些可以支撑我** 。

    Marty舒了一口气，说：“如果你下次再像刚才那样，我可不保证能忍住不用圆珠笔或是其他什么玩意儿把你的气管戳开。探索频道*上这样放过。”

    Rust心里清楚得很—— **根本没有下一次** ——但他并没说出口。两人坐在床上，双双陷入沉默。

 

*

    “《虎胆龙威》③？”Marty简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。“轮到你选电影了，然后你告诉我你想看《虎胆龙威》？”

    Rust点了点头。“诶嘿哦呀，混账玩意儿④。”他拖着腔慢悠悠地说。

    “看来你的病是转移到了脑子里。都开始说胡话了。我特么借来了拉尔斯·冯·特里厄⑤导的片儿，你却想看《虎胆龙威》。”

    他张开手把掌心搭在Rust额头上，不过被后者甩开了。

    Rust没有要留给Marty的东西。他没有积攒下什么可以用来建立基金的诱人财富，而且自己囊中羞涩，揭不开锅也有一段时间了——他更没考虑退休后的计划，因为最后一个案子将他大脑的精力已然耗尽，就如同烟灰从烟灰缸里被清空。他本没指望两人重逢。甚至没有活下去的期望。（也没有想过像现在这样的死法。）他没有房子，也没养狗，更不曾拥有《古董巡回秀》⑥里的奇珍异宝。如同一辆碎了尾灯的卡车。

    他能留给Marty的唯有自己所剩的时间。

 

*

    他从梦中醒来，却发现自己正在被水淹没。 

    头顶上方影影绰绰，Marty的身形模糊不清，就好像天空中云隙间射出的那束光，穿过从未有过的寒冷透了过来。“Rust,”他一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字。“Rust。醒醒。”

    Rust抓住了他的袖子。他本想说尼采是个天才，可到嘴边却变了主意。他说道，“我会来接你。等时机成熟。当你即将逝去之时，”话音落在世界终结后的黑暗里，回荡在它温暖的腹部，迎向它伸来的双臂。这是他对爱的所有诠释。“我会来接你。”

 

 

    Marty的家人时不时会来探望他。每到这时，他都会摆出最有礼的微笑，即使已经不记得他们，他还是会为那种路遇而不识的可能性而感到羞愧。

    他经常地、有规律地叫着Rust的名字。“Rust，”他口中喃喃，“Rust，该死的，你怎么还不过来救我？我给了 **你** 解脱。Rust。Rust, 你必须得来。”

    而入夜后，倘若把他的轮椅推到窗边，他则会安静地坐在那里，抬头仰望点点繁星。

 

 

 END

 

 

注：

①：题目的译法是最后定的。翻完全文之后突然想起了之前被渣浪安利的同名歌曲，然后歌词很意外的贴合文意，于是这里就直接厚着脸皮拿来用了。

②：德国著名哲学家。其观点影响了后世的存在主义以及后现代主义哲学。后因精神疾病困扰，直至逝世前一直饱受精神折磨。

③：布鲁斯·威利斯主演的老牌经典警匪动作片。【总之怎么看都不会是Rust的菜233333

④：原文为“Yippie-ki-yay, motherfucker,”，《虎胆龙威》中布鲁斯·威利斯扮演的警探约翰·麦卡伦的一句台词，第一个单词没实际意思，是一串语气词的组合。曾被字幕组译为“当了个当，草泥马。”（倒是连头韵都译出来了呢23333333

⑤：丹麦著名导演。曾执导《狗镇》、《黑暗中的舞者》等电影。

⑥：美国电视台的一个节目。

 


End file.
